


Idioteque

by JettaRenton



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Preview chapter, depends on how season 7 works out, might be a full length fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JettaRenton/pseuds/JettaRenton
Summary: Jaime is in Winterfell preparing for the Great War. A future fic that is probably a preview chapter based off the season 7 leaks and how I imagine a season 8 with Jaime/Sansa. This chapter is just a preview of a bigger idea in the middle of the story- works as a stand alone with little hints of a bigger plot to keep it enticing.





	Idioteque

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have had this idea in my head for a while but only really works if the leaks for season 7 become true. I was going to wait post season 7 to start this fic but I just couldn't help myself with a preview chapter. It also serves to see if anyone is interested in reading the fic anyway. 
> 
> Basically it's a chapter I have mapped out in my brain for this fic in the middle of the story. It has hints of a bigger plot but not too much that it doesn't make sense. 
> 
> It's un-beta'd and slightly rushed but will be polished up if I do end up doing the bigger story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also the title means nothing except it was the song I was listening to in the last parts of the fic. Might change it if I think of something better. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jaime Lannister is a man of action. He prefers to constantly be moving. He was an active child who preferred to fight and roam rather than learn with the maester. It is no wonder that Jaime is out of sorts as he waits, not so patiently for his brother to arrive in Winterfell. 

It's been two weeks since Jaime and his red cloak army arrived at the outskirts of Winterfell to be greeted, kneeling with his hands tied before the Queen of the North (in all but name). Luckily the Lady Brienne of Tarth vouched for him and his very small help in rescuing Sansa Stark had prevented his body being turned to ash in the snow like Sansa Stark's last husband. Jaime has spent the past two weeks waiting. Waiting for his brother and his envoy. Which included the people who pass judgement of whether he is worthy to carry on in this fight against Winters enemies. 

For Jaime, time has been spent by helping Lady Brienne train Pod to master a sword, drinking copious amounts of wine with Bronn and a large amount of Wildling brutes and trying to forget all about his beautiful but mad sister that he betrayed and abandoned. 

Luckily for Jaime, Sansa Stark, the Lady of Winterfell and un-offical Queen of the North had made the task of not thinking of Cersei easier. Jaime barely remembers Sansa from his first travel to Winterfell- just a pretty girl for his horrible nephew to be future queen. He didn't really pay her much mind either when she was his good sister-in-law and so called Last Chance of Honour in Kings Landing a few years ago. He should have paid her some mind as she was being routinely bullied and beaten but he didn't. 

He can't fathom why he didn't when she is so clearly captivating. He doesn't remember her being so beautiful when he last seen her in Kings Landing but he was caught up in Cersei's web of lust and deception. He barely paid any other woman any mind- with the exception of the Lady Brienne. 

Now he spends his time trying so desperately to work out the enigma of Sansa Stark. She is beautiful and regal but he has known other women like that before. Why is she so interesting to him? Why can't his mind stop thinking of her? 

She is ruthless and cold. Manipulative and cunning- just like Cersei. But then, she can be kind, honourable and just- just like Brienne. She is a wicked combination of the only two woman that ever mattered to Jaime.  
She is enthralling. This is a woman that men have killed kings for and by the way nearly ever man in Winterfell looks upon her, would again. 

Jaime shivers underneath his furs as he waits with the rest of the envoy to arrive in the courtyard of Winterfell. He feels like an imposter wearing Northern furs above his red and gold finery but he would freeze without them. It's colder than anywhere he has ever been- Winter is truly here. Most of the Southerns that have ended up in Winterfell are quaking against the harsh winter winds as well. Bronn, Ser Davos, Podrick, Lady Brienne and the every single member of the Brotherhood are bothered by the cold. But not the Northerners and Wildlings. Especially the Stark children, he often observes Sansa (as he spends most of his time doing) walking around the many passages and halls of Winterfell without even wearing any furs at all. Like the cold doesn't bother her Stark blood. 

Jaime thoughts are abruptly halted by the arrival of the Girl Queen. He knows that technically speaking in age that the Queen of Dragons is actually older than Sansa but Jaime can't help but look upon her and think of her as a girl playing queen. Jaime has met Daenerys Targaryen previously and can say he isn't that impressed. Impressed by her dragons and army but not by her. Jaime can look upon her and see the madness of her father behind her eyes as she tries to command her followers with her ruthless decisions. He seen it before in the dragonpit and he is sure he will see it again. What he can't fathom is how his very astute brother can't seem to notice the madness imbedded in her blood. But then again, his brother always did like dragons. 

The envoy accompanying her is small. Most of her army and followers must be garrisoned outside the gates of Winterfell. The Dragon Queen is flanked by Ned Starks bastard and apparent King in the North. Jaime doesn't mind him so much- he would like him a whole lot more if he wasn't exactly like Ned Stark in every way. 

Jaime spots his brother, striding along side his Queen. He looks well with his neat doublet and polished Hand pin on his chest. Jaime waits for the exact moment for Tyrion Lannister to notice his brother and be surprised that he has finally taken his advice to abandon Cersei. 

It happens fairly quickly after Tyrion scans the line of people waiting for the arrival of the Queen and King. He looks immediately shocked and then joyfully breaks out in a smile upon seeing his brother- on the side of good (at least in his mind). Jaime returns the smile back and barely pays attention to Jon Snow introducing everyone to Daenerys Targaryen. Tyrion strides out of the line of procession to come greet his brother. None of the others seem to notice or care. 

"You finally heeded some of my advice for once" Tyrion says as he stops just short of Jaime-smirking all the while.  
"Well I have been told you are the smartest man in the Seven Kingdoms. Thought I should maybe listen to you sometimes" Jaime smirks back, feeling lighter than he has felt in a long time. He missed his brother- he missed their banter to which he never had with anyone else. Before Tyrion could reply, Jaime cuts him off.

"So you think she will want to behead me?" Jaime feigns nonchalance but actually is desperate to know the truth to his question.  
"Probably" Tyrion turns to look back at his Queen who is still talking to one of Jon Snows many men to introduce in Winterfell.  
"Luckily for you, she does like taking my advice and I rather like my brothers head attached" Tyrion continues and Jaime feels relief. He is glad his brother will vouch for him. He can add his brother to list of people saving his skin before monarchs- Like Brienne. 

Tyrion moves to stand by Jaime- seemingly not bothered by staying with his Queen as she introduced to every person waiting in the courtyard for her. Jaime starts informing his brother of his recent events since they last saw each other when Jaime refused to leave Cersei. The topic quickly focuses on Jaime's new obesession- even though he tries desperately not to think of her and bring her up. 

"So spending time with the usual suspects it seems. Not getting into all sorts of mischief with the wildlings? Or perhaps knocking a few Northern's heads together? No? What happened to my dear brother? Have you lost all sense of fun?" Tyrion japes away and Jaime doesn't even realise his error in reply until it's already out.  
"Fun can be had around here occasionally- but the Lady of Winterfell keeps everyone on a tight leash" Jaime can feel the mirth erupt on his face by just mentioning his new... obsession? That's too dark. Maybe object of admiration? (Gods, he sounds like some teenage green boy). Jaime continues.  
"Sansa Stark. Or I suppose maybe it should be Sansa Lannister or maybe Bolton or even... Sansa Baelish. Oh yes, I forgot! She was your ladywife. Were you aware of her other marriages?"  
"I was .. not" Tyrion looks shocked with a hint of annoyance. Surely his brother isn't perturbed that he isn't actually married to the Lady Sansa?!  
"Bolton? Roose Bolton?! Really?" Tyrion looks at Jaime with such an expression of shock and disgust that Jaime nearly laughs.  
"Oh no! His bastard son made heir- Ramsay. Personally I didn't know him but all accounts, worse than his father. Which is definitely saying something"  
".. oh" Tyrion doesn't seem to know how process this information.  
"Sansa fed him to his ravenous dogs just over there during the Battle of Winterfell" Jaime enlightens his brother. He loves hearing that story- somehow hearing about the cunt of a man who abused Sansa Stark being eaten alive by her watchful eye gives Jaime a satisfaction he didn't know outside of being in his sisters arms.  
"What?! Sansa? What.. that can't be?! My Sansa?!" Tyrion is obviously flabbergasted. Jaime didn't miss the possessive title he gave to the girl- maybe Sansa Stark makes fools out of every man she mets.  
"Nuh uh dear brother. Not your Sansa at all. I do believe that Sansa properly died as soon as she left our sight in Kings Landing. She is completely different"  
"And Baelish? Littlefinger?"  
"I have got less on that marriage I am afraid. All I know is that- well, he has seem to have taught her every one of his little tricks. And let's just say that he is ashes in the ground and she still stands. I am told that they had a complicated relationship.. sometimes Brienne talks about it like she loved him but then she outplayed him and executed him for his crimes soooo..." Jaime is mostly pondering aloud to his brother when he lets his words drag at the end. 

Tyrion seems even more shocked at the relevations of Sansa Starks many husbands (including the fact that he is indeed the only one left alive). Jaime can't help but quickly notice that the Lady they speak of isn't actually here. It is around this time that Jon Snow seems to notice too and asks one of the many servant girls to fetch after her. 

Just as the young girl scampers off, she appears down the arches of the far side of the courtyard. Jaime breath catches (as it does always in her presence) and notices his brothers gaze go from surprised to impressed to admiration very quickly. Jaime also notes that most men within the courtyard (Northern Lords and their men, Wildling brutes and Knights of the Vale) all seem to be looking upon Sansa Stark with barely contained respect, adoration and lust. 

Sansa Stark, flanked by her younger, wilder and dangerous sister Arya and her ever present shadow and protection, that good and honourable Lady Brienne flock over to her brother and his guest. 

Sansa Stark finally mets the Dragon Queen. It's all seems very pleasant but Jaime knows enough about women in power to know that underneath the wall of niceties, that the women are sizing each other up. 

Daenerys Targaryen watches Sansa with a face of mild annoyance but a hint of respect as she charms all the guests to her home and jests with her dour brother which gets chuckles from most of the usual Winterfell inhabitants. 

Jon Snow leads the Girl Queen off to other parts of Winterfell leaving Sansa behind, looking intently with a huge smile of her face in Jaime's direction. For a split second, Jaime indulges in the thought that the smile upon her face broke out just upon the sight of him- but of course it was for his little brother. Before Tyrion could even react or fathom the smile that Sansa graced him, Sansa dashes over to Jaime's little brother and kneels in front of him and pulls Tyrion into a fierce hug. A hug that Tyrion seems baffled by- Jaime is less baffled but more curious. In his weeks at Winterfell, he has seen Sansa Stark pluck out every mans weakness and feast on it- of course she would know that his brother would only want for genuine affection. Something that she doesn't seem to try hard doing anyway. 

Sansa pulls away from the hug quickly after Tyrion responds.  
"Happy to see me, my former lady wife?"  
"Happy to see you aren't dead"  
"As am I for you. You look...glorious" Tyrion responds with reverence. Jaime almost feels like he is intruding on something personal. Almost.  
"You flatter." Sansa replies with a hint of mischief and stands up to look upon Jaime's face with a devilish smirk- one Jaime hopes is only for him but not foolish enough to believe.  
"I am sure your brother must have told you some tales about what you have missed"  
"He has! A great many a tale. I feel like we only covered the surface though" Tyrion inclined his head to the mockingbird pin attached to Sansa's direwolf necklace. A mockingbird pin she never neglects to wear, much like its original owner.  
"You have missed quite a bit.." Sansa responds with a laugh in her voice while she turns her stare to Jaime. He feels his eyes connect with her and the corners of his mouth turn up to a smirk of his own. Tyrion seems to notice but not say a word. 

Suddenly breaking out of his trance, another one of Sansa's many handmaidens come up to her with a raven. It is only then does Jaime notice that the courtyard of Winterfell has emptied out of its distinguished guests and only left with the three of them and the servants who usually work. 

Sansa looks upon the ravens seal and smiles bright again. It must be something that brings her joy. Tyrion enquires about what it is and Sansa shocks them both with her response. 

"It's a lion seal. Considering the company I keep right now, I wonder who it could be" Both Tyrion and Jaime tense. Jaime tenses in anticipation of hearing from his sister. One does not simply fall out of love with someone quickly (even though Jaime can acknowledge it has been happening slowly in the background of his mind for years) so when he hears his sisters name, he can't help but feel a pit of desperation, anticipation and a whirl of shame. It's a odd combination that Jaime hopes he will overcome in time. 

Sansa reads over the raven to herself and lets out a small chuckle. She looks up upon the two Lannister brothers and sees them both waiting for the news. 

"Dear little dove, I hear you have decided to join the fray. Best stop now, you are too empty headed to survive let only play the game my dear. Even though I am aware you had no part in the plot in killing my son, I still dream of seeing your plain Northern face on a spike. I do not know what whorish tricks your dead husband Littlefinger taught you but I can assure you that my brother will not fall for them. My little birds have informed me that you have been hanging around his quarters. Nothing gets past me. Best keep away from my brother or I will make Winterfell soak in your blood. 

Sincerely  
Cersei Lannister.. blah blah blah"

Sansa looks up at the Lannister brothers and watches their reactions. Tyrion doesn't seem at all bothered except to just look between Jaime and Sansa, who are staring at each other intently.

Jaime isn't so bothered with the threats of death to Sansa, but is alarmed at how the hell did Cersei find out about Sansa's visits. Jaime tries to respond but his mind is whirring. He doesn't know how he feels. 

Sansa smirks and turns quickly to walk back into the castle, leaving the two brothers stunned. 

As she walks off, the raven has been torn in half and thrown into the wind as she quips.  
"Considering Lord Tyrion just arrived, I guess I know which brother she means" 

Sansa keeps walking back to the castle with her skirts swishing enticingly as she goes. With this, Jaime finally comes out of his shock and jogs after her and questions to her how she could have known. Jaime ignores the sniggers in the background from where he left his brother standing.


End file.
